


Tease

by purplesk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, 番外
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>此為《Make An End So We Begin》的隨手番外篇。<br/>這是波波噗浪上的一則意外發現很像劍橋時期的James和Egbert，所以我就借來寫了：http://www.plurk.com/p/l3v33t</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> 此為《Make An End So We Begin》的隨手番外篇。  
> 這是波波噗浪上的一則意外發現很像劍橋時期的James和Egbert，所以我就借來寫了：http://www.plurk.com/p/l3v33t

　　在James的記憶裡，Egbert是一個不常笑的人。這不是說Egbert很嚴肅——才年僅十歲的男孩要他如何表現出嚴肅的氣魄呢？

　　但如此的記憶即便過了這麼多年，James仍舊揮之不去Egbert從不大笑的印象。對James來說，他不認為Egbert是故意裝酷或者刻意表現出自己冷漠的一面，精確的形容是，James認為Egbert只是不像大多數人，擁有容易開懷大笑的體質。

　　但，要約一個無法從面部表情上探知情緒的人出遊，確實是有點難度。知道此事的James的室友們，大夥商議了好幾天，卻無人想出合適的方法推敲出Egbert的情緒變化——如此，邀約Egbert出去的計畫就變得更加不容易了。

　　James正準備走到圖書館借還書的櫃台前，發現櫃台人員暫時不在座位上，他正打算轉身回書架多拿幾本時，驀然發現方才腦中的影像主角正站在櫃台前方的排隊路線上，無人等待的空間，Egbert獨自站在那裡彷彿是一人隊伍，看起來並不孤單，反而有一種孤寂的美感。

　　雖然多欣賞一下美景，既悅目又能感到心情愉悅，誠然是個不錯的選擇。然而James更想直接加入美景如畫的行列，一方面是近距離觀賞Egbert的風采，另一方面是私心的不想讓其他人佔到絕佳位置。

　　他迅速地移動腳步，溜至Egbert身後，還刻意輕咳了一聲，假裝再一次美麗的偶遇。聞聲而轉首的Egbert只是多看了他一眼，並簡單地頷首作為打招呼的禮節。

　　沉默在兩人之間蔓延了十多秒，James確實不怎麼習慣啞然無聲的尷尬時刻，即便Egbert的表情看來挺享受無語的自在。

　　 **總該說些什麼，James Spencer，動動腦子啊！**

　　

　　「還好嗎？」

　　

　　結果被對方先關心了！真是失策。

　　James有點詫異Egbert察覺到自己臉上的挫敗，不過心中某處確實因此暖了起來。原本還有點緊張的心情，此刻莫名地輕鬆了起來。

　　

　　「嘿，Egbert，其實我有一個特異功能喔。」

　　

　　他神秘地說著，還故意四處張望一番確定沒有人來打擾、也不會干擾到圖書館裡其他人們的閱讀。此話一出確實引來了Egbert的好奇，但他並沒有開口詢問，只是幽幽地望著口出狂言的傢伙，等待對方進一步的說明。

　　

　　「其實，我可以跟大象一樣揮動我的耳朵喔！」微瞇起眼，他勾起狡猾的笑容。

　　

　　Egbert依舊沒有接話或者揭穿James的吹牛，眼神中反而帶著納悶與探索新奇事物的情緒，目不轉睛地盯著James的臉仔細瞧著。

　　

　　「你不信對吧？沒關係，我示範給你看，看仔細了！」還不等Egbert反應，James立刻朝櫃台旁放下了手上的書籍，並且突然雙手抵住耳朵後方，做了個耳朵像蝴蝶拍動翅膀的動作，再故意加上令人發笑的鬼臉。

　　

　　而令James意想不到的是，Egbert居然被這低級玩笑給逗笑了，他笑出聲來，並且還轉開了視線，過了兩秒後帶著掩蓋不住的笑意再度轉回來盯著還沒把手放下的James瞧。

　　

　　「你還有什麼我不知道的秘密嗎？」Egbert開口，輕快地問著，眼角微彎，閃動的綠色眸子映著愉悅的訊息。

　　「可多著呢。」James趁機裝了一副深不可測的模樣，並立刻邀約Egbert可以來參觀他的『工作環境』。

　　

　　Egbert揚了揚眉，沒有追問，只是輕輕地頷首，接受了對方的邀請，也從此轉開了曖昧的開關。

　　


End file.
